


[podfic] I've Been Funny, I've Been Cool With The Lines

by wolveheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve needs to use his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolveheart/pseuds/wolveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I've Been Funny, I've Been Cool With The Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Been Funny, I've Been Cool With The Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551293) by [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian). 



> I want to thank nerdwegian for giving blanket permission and for writing this fic 'cause it caters to my need for Clint/Bucky brotp and Sam Wilson being 100% done with Steve Rogers' shit AND THAT'S A GOOD THING
> 
> I hope you have as much fun listening to this as I had recording it ^.^
> 
> (also i love how absolutely horrible the cover is, as if from a child that had no clue how to do this thing, which, you know, describes Steve and his communication skills in this, so i guess it fits)

 

**Length:** 38:16

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/84g79whs2dfat4m/%5Bpodfic%5D%20I%27ve%20Been%20Funny%2C%20I%27ve%20Been%20Cool%20With%20The%20Lines.MP3?dl=0) (52.69MB)

 


End file.
